


I dreamt we were back when before it all happened (It felt so real)

by FallingApplesHurt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Family Dynamics, Gen, It's sort of in the dreamSMP world?? I dunno, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Projecting, This is based off a nightmare/dream I had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingApplesHurt/pseuds/FallingApplesHurt
Summary: Techno tipped his head to the side, smiling softly, before climbing up the ladder and slipping under the covers. Wilbur wrapped an arm around him.“I missed you, don’ leave ‘gain.”Techno leaned into his brother, gaining warmth he hadn’t realized he lost.“I won’t.”
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	I dreamt we were back when before it all happened (It felt so real)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a dream I had

Techno wandered down a familiar, somewhat unsettling, hall. He had been here before. He knew he had but he couldn’t place it. He felt smaller, younger, safer, yet nervous.The carpet felt the same against his bare feet, the walls were the same color but the hallway was adorned with pictures of people he didn’t recognize.

Doors were in the wrong place, small shoes littered the floor, and an overflowing laundry basket sat against the wall.

It made his chest hurt.

This place was so familiar but Techno didn’t know where he remembered it from. He continued down the long hall, slowly pushing open the door at the end. Inside was a large metal loft bed, a ceiling fan slowly circling, an overflowing desk and a cracked window.

Standing on his tiptoes he could see two people laying in bed, a blonde and a brunette, and was suddenly hit by a wave of exhaustion.

He smiled softly then tried to creep out of the room, not wanting to disturb the others, when he hear;

“Tec’? Wha’ are you doing?” Techno looked up and saw the brunette blinking at him, wild hair falling in his face, “Come back ‘o bed.” He waved towards himself sluggishly.

“Wilby stop movin’,” The other boy grumbled.

“I will once Tech comes back.”

Techno tipped his head to the side, smiling softly, before climbing up the ladder and slipping under the covers. Wilbur wrapped an arm around him.

“I missed you, don’ leave ‘gain.”

Techno leaned into his brother, gaining warmth he hadn’t realized he lost.

“I won’t.”

Techno’s eyes snapped open, cold arctic wind whipping through an open window. His chest ached as he tired to remember his fading dream, he missed it. He missed the feeling- he missed the family he knew was long gone- that had barely existed.

But it had felt so real.

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't make a lot of sense but yeahhh


End file.
